Weeds
by chaini
Summary: If you have read my story cycles it is kinda like that but this time its about sessomuru thinking about the day that he revived rin and his relationship with her.


Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Sessomuru, Rin, or any other character in the Inuyasha series.

**Weed**

"Sessomuru, I picked this for you." the black haired child held out her hand towards me. In her fist, a small white wild flower swayed in the breeze on its fragile stem. I looked at the child without expression before reaching out to take it from her. Rin smiled sweetly at me.

"Stupid girl. Do you think that Lord Sessomuru has time to interact with a worthless child like you?" The green toad demon chided, running up behind her clearly out of breath. "Go back to the field and leave our Lord to his thoughts."

I scowled at Jaken, taking a moment to enjoy his quaking before studying the girl. She did not seem phased by his remarks and merely gave me another smile and a nod before she turned at skipped back into the meadow she was playing in. Jaken glared at her before catching my impatient look. Sighing, he turned and ran after her, muttering something that I did not bother straining to here. Even though I was not listening, one word did catch my attention. Why? If I would have been a lesser demon I might have flinched at the word, but I am far above betraying my thoughts in such a way. "Why?" yes that exact question has been burning in my mind for quite some time now.

Absentmindedly, I glanced down, examining the flower I still held in my hand. It was just a common wild flower, nothing really special about it. Most farmers would consider it a weed, something that springs up in the middle of their fields if they are not careful and takes vital nutrients from the other plants. It is a nuisance. However, this small child I have with me sees it differently. She views it as a flower. A pretty little plant that brings joy and happiness. To her it is a treasure, to be picked and enjoyed. What a strangle little creature she is to have such thoughts.

I looked back into the field and saw her kneeling among the flowers, weaving a handful of weeds into beautiful crown and found myself remembering the day I found her. I was not searching for a human girl anymore then we were searching for this meadow of flowers. I was merely out patrolling my lands when I smelled the scent of fresh blood. It had not been a very busy day. I was bored and listening to that annoying green toad can only entertain me for so long. If there was blood, perhaps, there was a demon around. I smelled nothing, but I went to investigate the blood anyway. Maybe it was a murderous human I could entertain myself with. I followed the scent deeper into the forest and when I stepped out of a row of trees, I saw her.

She was lying in a heap on the forest floor and it was clear from a gash on her side that it was her blood I had been tracking. She was not alone. Around her, several corpses lay in broken heaps like forgotten dolls. They were attacked by what looked like wolfs, but I could not be certain. The scent of the attacker had faded and the smell of blood was overpowering. Quietly, I approached her. She was lying on her side looking blankly out among the trees, her breath coming in short strained gasps. She was dieing. I knew that with the oozing gash and the rate of her breathing that she would not last for much longer.

Glancing at her face one last time, I was prepared to step over her and move on onward through the forest. However, before I took could take a step, suddenly her eyes became focus and locked on me. I froze. She looked at me without fear, her eyes bright despite the pain. She seemed to studding me. After awhile she nodding weakly and giving me a smile, her eyes shining with an intelligence beyond her years. I could not move. Her body spasm in pain, but her eyes remained locked on me the soft smile lingering on her lips. I could see her life was fading. Her eyes were quickly loosing their brightness and the intelligent flicker was slowly going out. As I watched, her chest stopped rising and her eyes became empty releasing me on from the serpentine hypnosis I was trapped in.

I looked down at her small broken body. Jaken was speaking to me. I could hear his voice, but could not make out the words. My hand was moving towards the sash about my waist, to the sword in its sheath. Pulling out Tensagi, I held it over the girl's body and concentrated. My eyes narrowed and suddenly I could see the soul collecting demons that were hovering near her body. With a single slash, I slain them all then patiently waited. At first, nothing happened, and then I could hear the faint rush of blood as it once again started its journey through her veins. The slow pulsing beat of her heart came next followed by the first gasping breath as the brain started to comprehend the fact that the body was again alive. Finally, those clear brown eyes once again opened, locking with mine. This time I was the one to look away.

Ignoring Jaken's shocked looks, I stepped over the girl and continued my way through the forest. After a few feet, I noticed a new soft rustling besides the sound of both the toad's footprints and mine. I glanced back to see that same little girl following us quietly, her wounds quickly healed by my sword. Surprised, I stopped. The child stopped as well, her face without fear. She watched me patiently. I studied her for a moment before growling threateningly. To my surprise, she did not scream or run, but just smiled. I was surprised. No human has ever ignored my warnings before. Turning I took a step towards her, my hand reaching for the other sword at my waist. She looked at me unfazed by the my threatening stance. If any other human would have responded to me in that way I would have probably killed her, but for some reason her defiance only served to amuse me. Deciding that perhaps if I ignored her she would go away, I turned and continued through the forest. Moments latter I heard the soft sound of her footfalls resume.

For the next few weeks, I stuck close to the human villages within my lands, hoping that she would decide to give up and settle down. I carefully ignored her presents behind us in the forest and increased my pace in an effort to lose her as we traveled. During this time I could feel Jaken's questioning eyes on my back. I ignored him, but could not help but question my own decisions. Keeping near the villages required taking several time consuming detours. Yet for some mysterious reason, I could not bring myself to continue my way through the usual demon infested routes I usually traveled.

Several times, she left us towards the village and I would think that I would never see her again. Instead of feeling relieved, I found myself glancing behind me, waiting for her to return. A few hours later, she would show up once again as a shadow in our path. I do not know when she slept. We never rested long, but still she remained. Finally, after a week of hearing her quiet humming as she faithfully followed us, I became curious. The next morning when we left camp I waited for the sound of her soft steps to fall in behind our. When I was sure she was present behind us, I stopped. "What is your name?"

The child did not even flinch. She did not seem surprised that I had spoken nor did she seem confused as to why I was talking to her. Without fright she smiled and responded, "Rin"

I nodded and continued into the forest in silence for a moment. Then I glanced down at Jaken, "Jaken, scout ahead. We will be stopping to camp for the night." The green toad stared at me in shock, stopping in his tracks to gape at the girl behind me. Unfortunately for him, he decided to stop in my path. My heel made a slight crunching noise as it came down upon his head and I growled at the thought that I might have to revive him. But apparently I did not damage him too badly for he quickly hopped up and scurried away to comply with my order.

Since that moment, she has been with me and I have protected her though she serves no purpose. She follows behind us with patient footsteps, not complaining whenever we traveled for long periods without stopping. Her bravery and self-sufficientness is admirable especially with her age. She often hunts for herself, leaving only to return with some berries or wild fruit. I rarely have to go into the forest to find her. No matter how far she wonders she always manages to find her way back. When we camp, she will disappear and returns from streams with enough fish to feed not only her, but Jaken as well. For a child she requires very little care.

When our path comes close to a human village, she will occasionally spend the night in the village. Though I should not care about her faith, I still find myself wondering closer to these villages then I would normally when she is away. I remain in the trees listening to her being fawned over by the village women. She could easily have found herself another family to join. Despite this she still chooses to remain with us. Her trust in me is unnumbered. When a demon, no matter how fierce, crosses our path she does not fear. She merely waits patiently for my order, confident that I will meet every challenge to return to her. The fact that she has seen me kill other humans much weaker then her does not seem to phase her. Her trust in my borders on foolish and suicidal. I could cut her in half, but for some reason I could not stand to harm her in any way.

Often, I wonder what it was in her eyes that caused me to save her that day. She was, after all, only a human child. What could I have seen in those plain brown eyes that would cause a monster like me to save her from her fate? Then I remember the look on her face as she lay there in pain, a gaping hole in her back, lying among the broken ruins of her relatives. She looked at me without fear and smiled as if nothing in the world would shake her resolve. She smiled like she was sure that I was going to save her life and that I would adopt her as if she was my child. She smiled at me as if I was not a monster prowling the lands who has killed with no more provocation then the person has stood in my path. She smiled as if she knew something that I did not about myself.

Her laughter broke me from my trance and I glanced up once again at the meadow. I repressed the smile as I watched Jaken waving his staff frantically at a group of butterflies swarming around his head. Laughing, she held out a small bouquet of flowers and the butterflies flew over to land among the flowers in her hand. Smiling as if she had planed it, she brought the bouquet carefully to her face, studying the brightly colored insects before glancing over at me. I looked into the brown eyes of my foster daughter and nodded. Smiling, she nodded back and went back to her flower gathering. I looked once again at the white blossom in my hand. Yes, to many this blossom was nothing but a bothersome weed. Many would tear it from the ground and throw it somewhere where it would not be allowed to thrive. They would wish for nothing but that weed to wither away so that it never again got in the way of the crop they were trying to grow. But to me this beautiful blossom was not a weed. It was a flower and I would cherish it while I can.

Fin

(A.N. Yay finished. For any of you that have read my other story cycle, this is another story all about a character's view of their relationships with others. I was not planning to write another story like cycles but someone asked me to continue. I am now thinking about writing one for all the characters. Tell me what you think and who you want me to do. I will be doing another one in Kagome's view soon as requested but anyone else is all up to you. As for my other story Teaching Inuyasha Christmas, I am currently working on the second chapter and hope to have it finished soon. Sorry for the delay but finals has been killer. As always Review!!!!) 


End file.
